Star Trek: Goodbye, Bones
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: Dr. McCoy is offered the opportunity of a lifetime to be a physician on the planet of Hiatus II. At first, he's thrown over the moon, then realizes he must chose between this new medical dream job, or staying on the USS Enterprise with his dear friends and memories that he's made with them.


**Chapter 1:**

Dr. Leonard McCoy was in Sickbay late one night, finishing up paperwork. He had finished the last of his medical charts and was about to leave to go to his quarters for the night, when he noticed something particular on his desk. It was an envelope that hadn't been opened and had 'Dr. Leonard McCoy, MD' written on the front of it.

He sat there, puzzled, for a while, staring blankly at it.

"What the…" He muttered.

Dr. McCoy picked the envelope up and fumbled with it in his fingers; by how it was signed and the type of envelope it was in, he assumed it was something fairly important or something very official.

"When did Jim start bringing me mail?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

Not knowing what else to do, Dr. McCoy opened the envelope up, and a brochure and a few forms fell out from it onto his desk. He gaped at it for a moment, then saw there was another piece of paper in the envelope. He grabbed it out, hoping this would explain what all this stuff was. He carefully unfolded the paper and began reading the letter he had received:

_Dear Dr. Leonard McCoy, MD,_

_I am pleased to tell you that you have been selected along with six other high class doctors to come to work on Hiatus II at one of our top class hospitals. Your position would be a high class physician/scientist and would help cure diseases that are otherwise untreatable elsewhere in the galaxy. Because of limited space, we can only wait no longer than a week for you to give us an answer on whether or not you'd wish to pursue this exciting and life fulfilling career. Not many doctors and physicians are offered something like this, because it's so prestigious. We pick only the best of the best doctors known in Starfleet Command. _

_We hope you'll join us in what will be a fun, adventurous, and very rewarding career path as a successful, young doctor!_

_Contact us through video message, when you have made your decision._

_-Dr. Mark Kloegner_

Dr. McCoy gaped, when he read the bottom signature.

"Dr. Mark Kloegner; he's one of the best medical practitioners in the entire galaxy!" He gasped. Dr. McCoy was honored to be selected for such a high honor and a great opportunity for him to expand his medical career and try new things, and get more experience. As happiness grew within him, he then realized he'd be choosing between this new, excellent job offer to help find cures for diseases and save many lives, or stay here on the USS Enterprise with his dear friends and co. workers, what he was so familiar to.

Dr. McCoy sighed.

"Why couldn't the job offer be here on the ship?" Dr. McCoy moaned, softly.

He looked at the letter, again, torn between the decision he now was faced to make.

**Chapter 2:**

The next day arrived, and Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were conversing in the cafeteria, as they ate their breakfast.

"So men, how do you think this exploration on Titan V will go over?" Captain Kirk questioned, talking about an upcoming mission assigned to them by Starfleet Command.

"I think it'll be a wonderful change, for once. Instead of fighting, we'd be exploring, Captain." Scotty cried, with a smile.

"What do you think, Mr. Spock?" Captain Kirk asked, turning to his First Officer, a Vulcan.

"Given the circumstances, I should highly find an exploration mission a fascinating experience to discover new scientific features and elements, possibly some helpful for the ship, even." Spock answered.

"You mean the fact of going on an adventure doesn't excite you, Mr. Spock?" Scotty gasped.

"Mr. Scott, excitement is a human emotion requiring either euphoria or fright, therefore your statement would be illogical." Spock answered.

"…typical Vulcan," Scotty muttered.

"Well, I think with the two of you, and McCoy, this will be one heck of an expedition." Captain Kirk answered, with a smile.

"Where is McCoy, anyways?" Scotty questioned.

Captain Kirk gave a puzzled look for a minute.

"You know, I don't know; I haven't seen him since yesterday on the Bridge. What about you, Spock?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Captain, the doctor could very well have important work that needs tending to." Spock stated.

"Bones never misses a meal…unless something extraordinary came up."

"What do yah suggested we do, Captain?" Scotty questioned.

"I think we should go to Sickbay and see what McCoy's up to." Captain Kirk answered.

Both Spock and Scotty agreeing, they followed Captain Kirk into Sickbay.

In Sickbay, Dr. McCoy was carrying on his daily routines, like nothing had ever happened the night before. He was tending to those who needed it, checked medical files and records, and did inventory on the medicine that was running on low and needed to be refilled. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty walked in to find Dr. McCoy at his desk, intently working on paperwork.

"Bones," Captain Kirk cried.

Dr. McCoy looked up from his work at his three good friends, and took off his reading glasses.

"Can I help you, men?" Dr. McCoy asked, as if he were swamped with work.

"What are yah doing, Doctor?" Scotty cried.

"I've got much paperwork that has to be done, Mr. Scott." Dr. McCoy stated, putting back on his reading glasses and continued to work.

"You missed breakfast," Captain Kirk spoke.

"Yes…I, uh…got up early and had some." Dr. McCoy mumbled, focusing on writing notes.

"Mr. Chekov told me you weren't there early in the morning; in fact, he never saw you come in at all." Captain Kirk answered.

"I came when no one else was in."

"Chekov's _always _the first one to breakfast; no one can beat him, or you'd have to stay up all night long."

Dr. McCoy sighed, then admitted the truth.

"Fine, Jim…I didn't go to breakfast." Dr. McCoy spoke, sadly.

"Bones…what's wrong," Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. McCoy thought for a minute, wondering whether or not he should tell them about his job offer. He sighed, took his reading glasses off, then got up from his desk.

"Nothing's wrong, Jim; I'm fine." Dr. McCoy answered, and went over to the medicine cabinet, hoping he could avoid anymore questions.

"Doctor, you're current symptoms are depression, introvert behavior, avoiding speaking to anyone, and keeping to yourself; it's logical you're in any state other than fine." Spock stated.

"Spock, I don't need a medical diagnosis from you, thank you very much." Dr. McCoy growled back, softly.

"Doctor, whatever it is, just tell us; we won't judge yah." Scotty spoke.

Dr. McCoy sighed then turned around to face them, frowning.

"It's not judgment I'm afraid of…it's of making you guys feel bad I'm worried about." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Bones, whatever it is, just tell us…we're strong enough to handle whatever it may be." Captain Kirk replied, begging to know what was troubling his best friend.

Dr. McCoy took in a huge breath of air and sighed before answering.

"I've been offered a job as a high ranking physician/scientist at a hospital to find cures for untreatable illnesses and help those who ail from them." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Bones, that's wonderful; why would we be sad about that?!" Captain Kirk cheered. He was so happy for Dr. McCoy given such an honor.

"Jim…if I take this job offer…I'd be leaving the Enterprise." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Oh, just for a while, but Dr. M'Benga would fill in for you, till you came back."

"No, Jim…I'd leave the ship and my work…forever."

**Chapter 3:**

"Forever…Dr. McCoy, where would you be going, lad?" Scotty gasped.

"To a hospital on Hiatus II," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Hiatus II…that's billions of light years away…we wouldn't even be able to come for a visit, unless we were given a three month vacation!" Captain Kirk cried.

"I know, Jim…I know," Dr. McCoy sadly spoke.

"What are yah gonna do, McCoy?" Scotty cried.

"…I don't know, Scotty," Dr. McCoy answered, sadly.

"Doctor, it would be illogical to pass up such an opportunity in your field of work. If given the chance, you should accept it and pursue with it." Spock answered.

"Spock…it's not the job that makes me unhappy…it's leaving you, and Jim, and Scotty, Dr. M'Benga, Nurse Chapel, all my co. workers in Sickbay…I'd be starting all over, again." Dr. McCoy stated.

"McCoy, we'd miss yah, surely, we would…but Mr. Spock's right. Yah can't say 'no' to something like this." Scotty cried. As much as he wanted to say 'no' and to 'stay here', Scotty knew Dr. McCoy would more than likely never get this kinda offer, again, in his lifetime.

"I haven't made a decision, yet, Scotty." Dr. McCoy answered.

Captain Kirk was as silent as a mouse; he hadn't spoken for the longest amount of time.

"Anything you'd like to say, Jim?" Dr. McCoy questioned, noticing Captain Kirk was being awfully low key for his usual self.

"No, I'm fine, Bones," Captain Kirk stated, sounding sad.

Dr. McCoy began to frown.

"You don't want me to leave, do you." Dr. McCoy spoke.

"Of _course_ I don't want you to leave, but I don't wanna keep from doing this, if it's what you truly desire to do, Bones! This is a fantastic job offering that you more than likely will never receive, again!" Captain Kirk cried.

Dr. McCoy nodded, understanding. Captain Kirk walked over to him and gave him a side hug.

"Bones, I'm happy for you…I really am…it's just…I'm gonna miss you, if you decide to go." Captain Kirk answered.

"Believe me, Jim; this isn't an easy decision for me, either. I was up all night thinking about it." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Bones, whatever you decide to do, we will support you 100% of the way." Captain Kirk stated.

"Absolutely, McCoy," Scotty added.

"I still find it illogical to give up such a prestigious offer." Spock stated.

"I just don't know what to do, Jim," Dr. McCoy began, as he sulked into a chair. "If I stay here, I get to keep my three best friends, a job I'm familiar with and love, and work with people whom I enjoy to be around. If I accept this job offer, I'll get to expand my medical knowledge, discover so many new medicines, help so many ailing people…why can't one option have a bad side to it?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Because this job offer is so incredibly honorable, Bones." Captain Kirk stated.

"I don't know what to do, Jim…I just can't imagine leaving the ship." Dr. McCoy stated, recollecting all his memories he'd made on the Enterprise, but this was such a huge offer to turn down, how could he say 'no'? The only thing he could think of right now was what on earth was he going to decide to do?

**Chapter 4:**

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were in the break room discussing the current situation regarding their beloved Starfleet surgeon.

"Captain, this is the offer of a lifetime; McCoy _can't _give this up!" Scotty cried.

"You maybe right on that, Scotty, but I don't want one of my best friends to leave the ship, forever, either." Captain Kirk answered.

"Captain, I'm no expert with emotions, as I am a Vulcan, but I do recall there's a saying among your people on earth that's spoken of love." Spock spoke.

"What's that, Spock," Captain Kirk questioned.

"If you love someone, let them free. If they come back, it was meant to be." Spock answered.

"Spock…I think that's the most sweetest thing you've ever said." Captain Kirk muttered, fighting tears back in his eyes.

"Captain, I merely stated a quote from old times on earth; sweetness is an emotion that Vulcans do not feel." Spock answered.

"It was still good advice," Scotty whimpered, not wanting to think of losing Dr. McCoy.

"Spock…Scotty…I think we know what the best option for Dr. McCoy is." Captain Kirk spoke, sadly.

Scotty wiped a few tears away with a handkerchief he carried in his pocket.

"Alright, Captain," Scotty quivered.

As they were about to leave to go find Dr. McCoy, Dr. McCoy entered the break room, having a feeling he'd find his three closest friends there.

"Jim…I've made my decision," Dr. McCoy stated, softly yet firmly.

"What is it, Bones," Captain Kirk questioned, somewhat anxiously.

"I love this ship, I love my job, and I love you three with all my heart, most of all…but I can't pass a job offer like this up. You three are right; I more than likely will never get this kinda of job offering, again, for as long as I live." Dr. McCoy answered.

"So…it's official," Scotty questioned.

Dr. McCoy sighed.

"Yes…I contacted Dr. Kloegner on Hiatus II, and he said to have me there in another two weeks." Dr. McCoy said.

"Yes…well, that'll give you time to pack up your things and…say your goodbyes." Captain Kirk spoke, quivering the last part.

Scotty began to sob and walked over to hug Dr. McCoy, as he did the same back.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Dr. McCoy." Scotty wept.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Scotty." Dr. McCoy answered, giving a kind smile. He had to be brave for his friends; he knew this wasn't any easier on them as it was for him.

"Your absence will be acknowledged, Doctor." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy smiled.

"Thank you, Spock; I appreciate that." Dr. McCoy answered back.

Captain Kirk forced a small smile then walked over to the computer on the table.

"Mr. Chekov, divert the ship to Hiatus II," Captain Kirk spoke, knowing what lied ahead of them, next.

**Chapter 5:**

It was the night before Dr. McCoy would leave the ship and teleport down to Hiatus II. He was finishing packing up the rest of his clothes in his quarters, when he received a knock on the door.

"Come in," He spoke, focusing on folding his Starfleet shirt.

He was wearing a white bathrobe with blue pajamas underneath.

Captain Kirk opened the door and smiled at his friend.

"Hey, Bones," Captain Kirk stated, with a smile.

Dr. McCoy turned around and smiled back, somewhat.

"Hi," Dr. McCoy answered.

"How's packing going," Captain Kirk asked.

"Oh…just about done," Dr. McCoy answered.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bones," Captain Kirk stated.

"Believe me…I'm gonna miss this ship, myself. We've had a lot of memories aboard this beauty." Dr. McCoy spoke.

"We sure have…remember the first day we met?"

Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"You were Commander on the USS Starfighter, and I was a young medical student in training. We were asked, along with Spock, to attend a mission for Starfleet." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Yep…you and Spock _still _didn't get along." Captain Kirk laughed.

Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"I'm gonna miss that green skinned hobgoblin." Dr. McCoy spoke, with a smile.

"To be honest, I think he'll miss you, too, even though he keeps his emotions buried deep within him." Captain Kirk answered.

"And I'm gonna miss Scotty, too; coming into Sickbay for his once a day visits with me, asking about my day and wanting advice on something."

"Scotty's gonna miss you, too."

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Jim."

"…I'm gonna miss _you_, Bones."

Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy hugged each other tight.

"Out of all the things on this ship, I will never forget you, Spock, or Scotty…ever." Dr. McCoy spoke, teary eyed.

"We'll never forget you, either, Bones." Captain Kirk spoke, sadly.

Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy ended their hug, then smiled small at each other.

"Good night, Bones," Captain Kirk said, with a frail smile.

"Good night, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered back, tears streaming down his face.

Captain Kirk smiled and closed the door.

**Chapter 6:**

The next day had arrived, and Dr. McCoy was in the transportation room, all ready to go down to Hiatus II for his new life. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were all there with them to give their goodbyes.

"Well…I guess this is it," Dr. McCoy spoke, sounding somewhat sad.

"I guess so," Captain Kirk answered.

Scotty began to blubber and hugged Dr. McCoy tight in his arms.

"I'm gonna miss yah, McCoy," Scotty sobbed.

"I'll miss you, too, Scotty; keep playing those bagpipes, okay?" Dr. McCoy spoke, with a smile, tears falling from his face.

"Absolutely, McCoy; I promise," Scotty sobbed.

Dr. McCoy walked over to Spock and held his arms out. Spock raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't know what Dr. McCoy wanted from him. Dr. McCoy sighed and held out his hand.

"At least shake my hand." Dr. McCoy stated.

Spock nodded and shook Dr. McCoy's hand.

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Spock." Dr. McCoy replied.

"As to you, Doctor," Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy finally walked over to Captain Kirk.

"You promise you'll write to us," Captain Kirk questioned.

"As soon as I get some free time, of course I will." Dr. McCoy answered.

Captain Kirk hugged Dr. McCoy again one last time. He felt tears burn down his face; he couldn't believe he was saying goodbye to his best Chief Medical Officer…his best friend. He was leaving forever, and wouldn't ever be returning after this. Dr. McCoy felt tears stream down his face, but continued to give Captain Kirk a nice 'goodbye' hug.

After that, Dr. McCoy wiped his tears away, sighed, and walked up to the platform. He turned around in it, getting one last glimpse of the room, before he left for Hiatus II. He looked over at Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty, wanting to remember exactly what they looked like, before he left.

Dr. McCoy had tears coming down his face, as he waved goodbye to his beloved friends.

Captain Kirk and Scotty were crying, too, but they smiled and waved goodbye to Dr. McCoy. Spock did his Vulcan 'Live long and prosper' salute to Dr. McCoy.

Dr. McCoy looked over to Ensign Goodman, manning the control panel.

"Energize, Mr. Goodman," Dr. McCoy quivered.

Ensign Goodman flicked a few switches and pulled up the lever. Dr. McCoy turned into gold sparkles a few seconds later and was gone the next.

"Goodbye, Bones," Captain Kirk quietly spoke, feeling tears stream down his face. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty stood there for moments, not wanting to leave the last place they had seen Dr. McCoy; not wanting to go out of the transportation room and face an Enterprise without him there. Captain Kirk nodded, when he was finally done silently crying, then walked over to the panel on the wall.

"Mr. Chekov, this is Captain Kirk…set course for Titan V." Captain Kirk quivered.

After that and the ship pulling away from Hiatus II, Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty finally left the room, as they began their lives without Dr. McCoy being a part of it.

**Chapter 7:**

A month had passed, since then, and Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty had been very quiet, since Dr. McCoy left for his new job. They still weren't feeling 100% like themselves. There was a part of them missing, a part that couldn't be filled nor replaced; Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty had to remember, though, that Dr. McCoy was on a great new journey in his medical career and was given the greatest opportunity of a lifetime for a Starfleet doctor.

Captain Kirk was sitting on his chair in the Bridge, Spock tending to his station, and Scotty tending to his. Captain Kirk stared at the screen, puzzled, as he was told earlier by Spock he had seen an object that resembled highly close in relation with a missile.

"Spock, I don't honestly see what object you're talking about is." Captain Kirk answered, fed up with looking.

"My sensors indicate a nuclear weapon headed towards the ship, Captain; had my readings been inaccurate, I would've corrected the problem by now." Spock stated.

"You sure your sensors are working properly?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock answered.

"Well, this is all just a bunch of haggis; we've been going this direction for three hours straight and haven't found a single thing, Captain!" Scotty cried, walking down next to his chair.

"Scotty, we've searched for objects for _six _hours, if you recall; this is nothing." Captain Kirk stated.

"…aye, Captain," Scotty answered, and turned his attention back at the screen.

Scotty was busy trying to find a location on this so called 'object', when the communicator at his desk made a whistle noise.

"Scott, here," Scotty spoke.

"_Engineer Thomas, here, Chief; there's a Lieutenant down here who's delirious and touching all the walls in the Engineering Room_." Engineer Thomas spoke.

"Ah, I just finished painting the room…Scott out." Scotty spoke. He grabbed his baseball bat and went down to the Engineering Room. It still remained unknown where Scotty had got the baseball bat from, but he had had it ever since Dr. McCoy left. Captain Kirk didn't find it a problem, since Scotty never actually ever hit anyone with it.

"Captain, it says the object is on the ship." Spock spoke.

Captain Kirk ran to Spock's station.

"Where, Spock," Captain Kirk questioned.

"I don't know, Captain; I'm running a scan and search for its location, at this very moment. It'll be one to 3.67 minutes, before we know anything." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk nodded, then went back to his chair, trying to every so slightly relax.

Scotty came up moments later, swinging his baseball bat around.

"Scotty, if you continue to swing your bat around like that, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to confiscate it from your possession." Captain Kirk spoke.

Scotty stopped and set it gently down by his desk.

"What did you do to the Lieutenant, anyway?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"I gave him a simple Vulcan nerve pinch, Captain." Scotty remarked.

"Captain…the object is located in Sickbay." Spock spoke.

Captain Kirk and Scotty turned around and gaped at Spock.

**Chapter 8:**

"Sickbay…but why wouldn't Dr. M'Benga report anything suspicious going on down in Sickbay?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Oh, God; they've got Dr. M'Benga!" Scotty cried.

"Alright, now let's just calm down; I'm sure Dr. M'Benga's just fine." Captain Kirk stated.

Spock and Scotty eyed Captain Kirk, as if he were crazy.

"On second thought, you're right; come on, men." Captain Kirk ordered.

Scotty grabbed his baseball bat, yet again and followed the two men down to Sickbay.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty busted through Sickbay, Scotty tightly grasping his baseball bat in his hands.

"Alright, you no good, alien vermin; what have yah done with Dr. M'Benga?!" Scotty snapped.

Captain Kirk and Scotty stopped in shock, when they saw the sight before them. Spock simply raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating," Spock gasped.

Dr. McCoy was sitting at his desk working on medical papers, wearing his reading glasses, and his Starfleet scrubs shirt. He looked up from his work and smiled boldly at the three in front of him.

"Bones," Captain Kirk cheered.

"McCoy," Scotty cried.

Dr. McCoy got up from his seat and the three of them gave each other a huge group hug.

"Bones, we've missed you so much!" Captain Kirk cheered.

"I missed you guys, too," Dr. McCoy stated, laughing.

"What about your job," Scotty cried.

"I love you three too much to leave this ship forever; this is where I belong…and I love every moment I spend it with you three." Dr. McCoy stated, with a smile.

Captain Kirk and Scotty smiled brightly and hugged Dr. McCoy, again…and Spock even joined in this time! J


End file.
